Cumpleaños
by Panda'Cupcake
Summary: Despertó con su típico humor de perros, se sentó en la cama lentamente mientras se restregaba los ojos. "Paró la oreja"... nada. Ni argentino semi desnudo abrazándolo, ni peruano gritándole que se levante, ni boliviano hinchándole las pelotas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, el día había empezado bien. ArgentinaxChile


**Título: **Cumpleaños

**Dedicatoria: **Para nuestro Chilito querido~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si no, cambiaría de shounen ai a Yaoi *o*

**Summary: **Despertó con su típico humor de perros, se sentó en la cama lentamente mientras se restregaba los ojos. "Paró la oreja"... nada. Ni argentino semi desnudo abrazándolo, ni peruano gritándole que se levante, ni boliviano hinchándole las pelotas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, el día había empezado bien.

**Advertencias: **Está escrito en español CHILENO, si no entienden algo hay algunas aclaraciones al final.

**Tenía pensado subirlo mañana... pero no me aguanté c:**

* * *

Se tomaba su tiempo secándose el cabello con la toalla, sus ojos comenzaron a divagar por la habitación y se detuvieron justo en aquel librero que llevaba años -siglos- sin ordenar. Se acercó lentamente como si los libros fueran a atacarlo y se agachó a revisar los títulos de los volúmenes allí guardados.

Entre tanto polvo y hojas viejas se encontró con el que parecía ser el libro más viejo. Lo abrió, y se arrepintió al segundo siguiente.

En la primera hoja había un dibujo del tamaño de una foto, eran unos garabatos imposibles de entender pero le sacaron una nostálgica sonrisa. Sus hermanos y su "padre"

Lo poco y nada que podía entender de "su obra de arte" era gracias a los nombres humanos de cada país escritos cercano a lo que podríamos llamar cara (sus dotes artísticas nunca fueron muy buenas). Sonreía mientras trataba de adivinar de quién era cada uno de los "retratos".

Recorrió la página con la vista una vez más y se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña leyenda bajo el dibujo. Una sola palabra.

_ Künga _

Janequeo ocupó sus pensamientos una fracción de segundo y eso necesitó para cerrar el álbum de un golpe y devolverlo a su lugar. Se dejó caer en la cama

No, ya no estaba de humor para celebrar el p*to cumpleaños.

* * *

"Te digo que está bien así" exclamó la peli negra

"¡Hazme caso, María! Te digo que colguemos una guirnalda más" Colombia bufó molesta

"Chicas" murmuró Francisco demasiado bajo como para que sus hermanas lo oyeran

"Entonces sube tú y hazlo" se bajó de la silla

"Bueno..." Respondió Catalina. Francisco suspiró, hasta ahora era la pelea más corta que habían tenido... No duraría mucho

"¡Venezuela! ¡Aunque estés abajo necesito que me des los adornos para colgarlos, no puedo hacerlo todo yo!" Y él lo predijo.

Fuera de las peleas que ambas mujeres ocasionaban de tanto en tanto la decoración del lugar iba bastante bien y hasta ahora nadie había provocado mayores desastres. Es necesario mencionar que bueno... el argentino del grupo... se comía las uñas de los nervios.

"Primo, tranquilízate, va a salir bien" Daniel intentaba calmarlo mientras le entregaba ya el quinto tazón de mate. Uruguay los miraba sin pronunciar palabra (mientras bebía de su mate).

"¡P-pero vos sabés como es el flaco!... ¿y si se le sale lo tsundere por juntarse mucho con el idiota ese inglés y me dice que no?¿y si..." No alcanzó a dar otro de sus absurdos escenarios "trágicos" ya que Miguel lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, ante la mirada agradecida de Paraguay. Pero el semblante de Perú les dijo que no se trataba de una buena noticia

"Dice que no vendrá" Le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono

* * *

Estaba adormilado cuando un mensaje de texto de Miguel lo trajo a tierra otra vez. Le recordaba que iban a celebrar su cumpleaños en la casa del mencionado, se restregó los ojos, se había deprimido toda la tarde por culpa de aquel libro y simplemente ya no tenía ganas de celebrar sus 202 años. Tecleó una rápida respuesta para su hermano y se dedicó a recorrer las páginas del álbum de fotos.

Las primeras imágenes eran de su padre y sus hermanos, casi todas dibujos hechos por él mismo, con pequeñas leyendas en mapudungun.

Si avanzaba más habían retratos, de seguro hechos por artistas de aquellas épocas. Sonrió, no habían cambiado ni una pizca.

Después de las pinturas habían muchas fotos en blanco y negro con leyendas en español. El español de Antonio.

Al llegar al final del libro se detuvo, ahí estaba su cabello, el que alguna vez había sido largo, siglos atrás... Antes de la muerte de Rodríguez.

Suspiró, de verdad ese libro no contenía ningún recuerdo feliz dentro de él. Primero su padre, después su madre y al final "el guerrillero de la libertad".

Golpearon su puerta, la miró y la volvió a mirar, no quería levantarse de la cama. Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes e insistentes. Se levantó con flojera, arrastrando los pies y llevó su cuerpo a abrir la puerta. Un agitado y sudado Martín apareció ante sus ojos.

El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza y le golpeó la frente con dos de sus dedos. Manuel abrió la boca para reclamar pero el argentino apoyó su frente contra la suya antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

"Idiota, ¿pensabas que te íbamos a dejar aquí solo el día de tu cumpleaños?" la molestia se mostraba claramente en su expresión y voz. Pero no se movió un centímetro.

"Contaba con que te diera paja venir hasta acá solamente para venir a buscarme" Chile se separó bruscamente intentando esconder lo feliz que se sentía al saber que al menos sus hermanos se preocupaban por él.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Argentina.

"Pero aquí estoy" Martín sonrió y Manuel se sonrojó de golpe. No era una de esas sonrisas de "soy más groso que vos" no, era una completamente sincera e infantil, le recordaba al Argentina de su infancia aquel que, a pesar de ser un idiota creído, siempre le cuidaba.

"¿Y que vai a hacer?¿Sacarme de aquí a patadas?" Intentó ocultar el sonrojo, fallando miserablemente.

"De hecho, no" Y Kami-sama sabrá cómo pero todos los latinos aparecieron de la nada, metiéndose por las ventanas y Bolivia empapado porque se le ocurrió entrar por el baño que estaba casi inundado (Manu se había bañado hace poco).

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" gritaron en unísono mientras "aparecían" con las decoraciones y la comida -made in Perú-.

Y Chile fue casi asfixiado en un abrazo grupal que incluía a; Argentina, Perú, Bolivia, Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Brasil, Uruguay y Paraguay. Por supuesto quienes no pudieron asistir le enviaron un cordial saludo al chileno vía feisbuk(*)

* * *

"No pongas esa cara" recriminó Martín. Ya se había acabado la celebración era pasada la media noche y estaban todos los latinos desperdigados por la sala, los sillones, sillas e incluso mesas de por ahí. Perú dormía plácidamente abrazando a Cool Llama (sí, ella también estaba ahí), Bolivia sobre la mesa rodeado por los dulces hechos por su hermanito mayor, Venezuela y Colombia en el piso abrazaditas, sí, la chicha tenía ese tipo de efectos en ambas damas. Brasil, Uruguay y Paraguay eran los más decentes ya que se habían tomado la molestia de dormirse en el sofá o habían inventado una cama con unas frazadas que se encontraron en el clóset del chileno.

Martín le secaba las lágrimas (de agradecimiento, aunque no lo admitiera) a Chile, y le palmoteaba la espalda.

"¿Estabas así por tu madre?" preguntó preocupado

"Sí" su respuesta fue cortante. No quería hablar de ella ahora, y Argentina lo comprendió completamente

"¿Sabes? No tenés que amargarte la vida por algo así" Le revolvió los cabellos "Yo no soy quien para decírtelo porque nunca conocí a mi madre, pero pensá que estás rodeado por esta tropa de idiotas que te quieren, incluyéndome"

El peli negro abrió, inconscientemente, la boca en asombro y Martín no desaprovechó la oportunidad para besarle. Le temblaron las rodillas.

Argentino weón, ya se las pagaría. Ahora estaba muy ocupado enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

* * *

***llora de alegría* **

Amo tanto a estos dos =3= y Chile es taaan tsundere~

Creo que me quedó un poco shoujo ai la parte de Colombia y Venezuela... Pero buaaano xD

**_Künga _**_(mapudungun) - Familia _

**Feisbuk - **lo escribí así porque si no FF lo censura y después no se entiende, además si lo escribo mal suena más chileno xD (en un principio quería poner feibú pero me arrepentí)

**Paja **- ¡no es lo que se están imaginando! En ese contexto lo usamos como "flojera, pereza"

**Weón** - es algo así como idiota, se usa para insultar a alguien generalmente pero algunas personas lo tienen pegado y lo dicen al final de cada (p**a) frase! En esos casos se parece al "aru" de China. En mi caso, lo uso de las dos formas xD Ah! y no le hagan caso a la definición de la RAE porque dudo que alguien lo use como amigo hoy en día 8D

**Parar la oreja** - escuchar atentamente(?)

Feliz Cumpleaños José Manuel González Rodríguez~ (Yo también soy Rodríguez *feellikeaboss*)

¡Viva Chile, mierda!~~~~~~

Matta ne :)


End file.
